Sickness
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: After a mission in the mountains, Adam is sick. But naturally his thickheadness prevents him from telling anyone . But what happens when his sickness becomes sever? Will he tell Mr. Davenport? Or will he just grin and bear it?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I noticed there wasn't a story like this.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

My younger brother on one shoulder and my younger sister on the other, I'm have half carrying them. They were both trapped inside a mountainous pile of snow, they both most likely had mild hypothermia and severe frostbite, as they had been under the pile of snow for at least four hours. It was all my flaut, I got knocked out during the fight before the pile of snow came on top of my siblings. Entering the lab Mr. Davenport had beds ready, I saw a very small glare come from his eyes. Leo was looking at me with his how-could-be-so-stupid-you-could-have-gotten-them-killed look, my mom matching his face. I set my siblings down on separate beds, as Davenport wheeled them off. My head was throbbing, and I felt nauseous, I assumed it was from the drop in attitude. Without another word I headed up to my room (Davenport had been having us sleep in beds for the last year) and went to sleep.

"ADAM! Time for school!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs, I groaned my head spinning, as I get up and change. Once I was downstairs my mother asked "What do you want for breakfast?" I wasn't feeling well, my stomach ws doing backflips. My head was still pounding, I noticed Bree and Chase weren't at the table, telling me that they weren't going to school today. "I'm not very hungry Mom." I said as I headed out the door. She didn't question the matter, assuming it was because of Bree and Chase, she sighed as she cotinued to clean the kitchen.

My headache only worsened as the day went on, since I had misserd breakfast I was starving by lunch. Just after lunch I was on my way to my third period, when a huge wave of nausea came over me. I rushed to the bathroom and puked my entire lunch into the toilet, my head was spinning again, my vision was blurring. I sat on the bathroom floor until the room stopped spinning. I thought I only had a stomach bug and headed back to class.

It took almost two days before Bree and Chase returned to school. I still wasn't feeling well in fact my symptoms had escalated, but by this time Davenport had a ton of work to do. It seemed like every time I went to tell him about he was so busy, me being me I never bothered him. After all he could injure himself if he didn't have complete concentration. I couldn't have another injury on my hands, I couldn't forgive myself again..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a full month before Davenport was caught up on work. I still felt awful, and my symptoms were even worse. The waves of nausea came very often and I puked at least ten times in a day, coupled by dizziness, nausea, and a never ending headache. Sluggishly I headed downstairs, my mother noticed my paleness with a worrired expression "Adam are you okay?" She said to me obviously worrired. I knew that today was my moms day off, I did not want to take that away from her and Davenport was away on business. I gave her my big goofy grin, "I fine Mom" I said as I walked out the door, my mother ruffled my hair as I left.

It was the Monday of the last week of school, and as usual right after lunch I felt a wave of nausea, causing me too run to the bathroom. Where I painfully dumped my stomach continents in the toilet. The room span around me, I felt lightheaded, black dots fluttered my vision, and finally I collapsed.

When I woke up inside the bathroom the lights were off making it a very eerie atomosphere. I looked at my watch which read 6:00PM. _Oh no,_ I thought as i shakeliy stood. My hands were shaking violently the whole walk home.

When Bree and Chase arrived home that evening, Bree and Chase looked at their father with a worried expression, noticing this "What's the matter guys?" He asked Bree and Chase. They looked down " Well, we're worried about Adam" Bree started, Davenport looked at them "Well, you see Adam has been going to the bathroom every day after lunch, for the last mout or so." A worried expression crossed Davenport's face, "And he didn't come to class after lunch to today." Davenport's wdorried expression was hidden behind his anger. "And he felt warm to me this morning." Tasha said adding to his worried expression.

It started raining on my way home, making me sneeze, and adding to my already bad cough, where as before the rain if I coughed it was rare if blood came up. But now my hands were completely stained with the crimson red substance. I was finally at my front door, my vision was incredible blurry now, I knew it wouldn't be to long before I fell unconscious again..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I was met with angry and worried expressions when I walked through the door, Mr. Davenport started yelling about something, thought what I couldn't really hear as my hearing was warped. I headed to the stairs I was halfway up them when, _THUD!_ I felt like was falling, and indeed I was. A faint voice was yelling my name, it was my fathers voice, his voice got fainter as I feel deeper unconscious.

I forced my eyes open, only for my insistent headache and nausea, to return the moment I did. I flet stomach acid in my mouth and I shot up and searched for a garbage can, despite my dizziness, I made it to the can a huge amount of stomach acid came spurring out of my mouth. I suddenly felt light headed again I passed out again.

Mr. Davenport sighed as he lifted Adam back onto the cyberdesk, taking the thermometer he left to get, and placing it in his ear until it beeped. 106.9 it read, Davenport dropped the thermometer in surprise. Looking at his pale son, before hauling him to the car carrying him bridal style. He was just so scared for him, driving like a madman to the nearest hospital. At the front desk, "What seems to be the problem, sir?" The woman said noting how panicked he looked, "It's not me its my son, I checked his temperature ten minutes ago, he had fever of 106." The nurse paled as she call some numbers on the phone at the desk, "Go get him," she said in a very serious voice. Donald did as instructed and retrieved his son from the car. The doctors wheeled Adam off into the hospital, Donald's phone went off at that moment. "So, how'd it go?" It was Tasha on the other end, "Adam's in the hospital." A scream erupted from the other end, "Why?!" Tasha was obviously panicked, "He had a fever of 106." Panicked breaths came from the other line, "I go get the kids out of school." Tasha said before hanging up leaving no time for a fight.

Bree, Chase and Leo had so many questions about Adam, most of which Tasha had no answers to. She drove as madly as Donald did, despite how bad she didn't want to think about, Adam was very sick, and there might be a chance he'd die. Pushing these thoughts out Tasha kept driving, Adam was strong, he _would_ make it. it wouldn't be a matter of if he'd make it, it be a matter of making it through the aftermath that'd would be difficult...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The lady at the front desk led him back were Adam was, doctors and nurses were frantically putting ice around Adam, desperately trying to lower his temperature. Donald watched helplessly was the doctors tried to figure how the cause for Adam's fever. The site making him sick to stomach to watch, Donald returned to the waiting room, were he sat and waited for everyone. One of the machines monitoring heart rate let out a lone call, not long after Donald left the room. Donald said a silent prayer as he hoped it wasn't Adam. "CRASH CART IN BAY 3!" One of the doctors called, another nurse wheeled in the machine, "Clear!" Donald held his breath as the machine shocked his son, a minute past like an hour, Tasha arrived with three worried siblings, "Where is he?!" Bree said nearly shouting. Donald pointed behind him unwilling to look at the site, Chase fell to his knees, Bree started crying and Leo was afraid to look, hiding his face in Tasha's shirt. "Clear!"the doctor said again, driving steaks through everyone's hearts. However this time the machine returned to it's rhythm, The Davenport's finally breathed, Adam was stabilized, the doctors now we're able to examine him. Cutting the shirt sleeves, that reached past his hand, the doctors made a shocking discovery. Adam's entire right arm, was black, with a gash extending from his shoulder to his elbow, it leaked out scary green fluid, the doctor felt the arm, it nearly burt his hand. A nurse took some bags of antibiotics and inserted a IV along with the antibiotic into Adam's arm, to slow the spread of the dead and dying tissue, along with lower his fever.

The doctor turned to talk to the family, "Adam Davenport." He said the Davenport's stood up, "How is he?" Donald asked, "He's in pretty bad shape. He has gang green, on his right arm." The doctor handed Donald a clipboard with a paper on it. "Can we see him?" Chase asked as Donald filed out the paper. "Yes but brief, we need to get him into surgery as soon as possible." The doctor answered, Bree, Chase and Leo walked to Adam's room. He was pale as a sheet, and hooked up to a lot odd machines, Adam's right arm was as black as tar. Chase and Bree immediately resented every time they insulted his intelligence, every time they didn't say that they loved him. "Adam, you have to be okay, cause I need to tell you something." Chase whispered in Adam's ear, before exiting the room in tears, Bree and Leo following after saying what might be there last goodbye.

8 HOURS LATER

After a lot of pacing, feet tapping, crying and general panicking, Adam was finally out of surgery. "The surgery went great . Adam is a very strong boy, I'll show you to his room. He should be waking up now." The doctor said with a smile, as he lead them up to Adam's room, he explained all of the things that Adam would go through. But they didn't care about any of it Adam was alive, that's all that mattered they'd deal with the rest. Once inside the room, the doctor ran a simple test to check for brain damage, after that he left the family to see the boy. Adam was fully conscious and talking, cracking jokes about losing his arm "Guess you guys can start calling me crip, now huh." Adam had said with his cocky laugh, after the doctor left. Donald hugged his son, "Why didn't you tell me?" Donald said without separating, Adam's answer caused tears to fall "I didn't want to bother you." He said hugging his father with his one arm. "Hey, why are you crying guys?" He said noticing the tears falling off his family's faces. They all enveloped him a hug "Just glad your alright Adam." Bree said wiping the tear away. They all laughed. Adam was released from the hospital within two days, he still had a long road ahead of him but everyone knew he'd be just fine...


End file.
